cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Boushh2550
thumb|200px|right|Please watch on Youtube the annotations are importantWelcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oola Brightrazor page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 02:38 , July 29, 2012 Re:Chat I am sorry, but I am not usually the tech guy, maybe try a different browser? If it is still not working by the morning I recommend contacting wikia staff User:Wuher Moseisley 01:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What Wuher said. Sometimes it takes a minute to start up, so try waiting. Bane7670 (talk) 23:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Occupation I will apply for General, Sir! Reedman211 (talk) 00:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hi Boussh. Im just saying now, that I might not come on later today. It depends. I'll try to come to do that favor for you but I'm not quite sure if I can make it. If I don't come then I'm really sorry, but Ill try. Thanks. From Reedman211 (talk) 11:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I did the favor you asked of me. Actually Boushh, I just did the favor for you. So you need not worry. Ok... Cya then. Mandalorian Mercenary (talk) 03:47, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ok boushh i voted for you. 1 letter edits Hi there, please do not spam edits, thank you. Wuher MosEisley 14:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Reed Hey Boushh, I just want to appologize for what happened earlier today... Reedman211 (talk) 05:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Miseallaneous Bright Starsong (talk) 17:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Bright StarsongBright Starsong (talk) 17:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Was I on the chat with you at 12:33 PM eastren on 1/11/2013? It says I'm on the chat but the chat window does not show. Reed/Chat Hey, I need to talk to you about something... So I'll try to tell you on chat. Reedman211 (talk) 14:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Austria and Hungary Oh Austria and Hungary are soo cute together! Chat - Reed Hey Boushh, just wanted to ask you a question on chat. Again :P When you get the chance later. Reedman211 (talk) 13:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yesterday Sorry about the other day, I couldn't come on chat. But now it's fixed. http://images.wikia.com/clonewarsadventurescharacter/images/b/b8/Thumbsupemote.png -Reed Fanatic I'll be back in 2 hours I guess. Clonefanatic 20:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Tonight 6-14-13 Hey Boushh, just letting you know, might not see you tonight, but if I can I'll come on. I have stuff I need to work on. Reedman211 (talk) 19:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Big McIntosh and Braeburn Greetings Sister http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dancing_Luna.gif Didn't knew you danced xD "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." "I can take out 4 planets with just the force so don't mess with me!" That went swell Wow that went swell figured wuher would have forgiven me -.- CWAC Chat Hey Boushh, is chat down right now? It says you're on, but I can't get on. http://images.wikia.com/bronyland/images/f/f4/Pinkie_Pie_bounce_small.gif Reedman211 (Talk Page) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bronyland/images/thumb/b/bb/IG-211.png/40px-IG-211.png 19:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Subject add me to friends from wiki xD (oreo) Oriuss Stealthgleam (talk) 04:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:294 Edits Suddenly Missing It may possibly have something to do with the recent articles you requested for deletion the other day. Wuher MosEisley 17:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG HOW COME!?!?! How come everytime you bring anything up with me around i have it in my head when im sleeping!!?!? I mean when i sleeping supposedly i was sleep singing your favorite song I mean its a good song but still it ain't funny Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint)